The Pack
The Pack a team of Faunus were some of the most dangerous enemies the Empire City's Manhattan Clan faced. Some members remain a threat to this day. History They were originally rounded up by David Xanatos to star in an eponymous TV show. However, this was a mere ploy, as Xanatos had ulterior intentions for them. So, when the chance arose, he secretly pitted the Pack against the Manhattan Clan, and consequently, the group turned from TV stars to wanted criminals. The Pack were released from jail by Coyote, Xanatos' robot double who became temporary leader after Fox refused to be rescued. The Pack was one of the most dangerous enemies of the Gargoyles and the remaining members continue to remain dangerous to this day. The Pack was originally a group of ambitious Faunus martial artists, starting with Fox, born Janine Renard was the original leader, the unsatisfied daughter of Halcyon Renard and his wife Anastasia, Fox refused her father's inheritance. She met the budding young businessman David Xanatos, who recruited her into the mercenary team known as the Pack as its leader, and with whom she fell in love. Known Members * Fox: a Fox Faunus, sporting not only fox ears but also a tail. When the Pack were placed in prison, Fox stayed behind while the others escaped and was granted parole, making herself their former leader. * Wolf: real name unknown is a wolf Faunus who was genetically enhanced by Xanatos, giving him enhanced strength and speed, and making more like a giant wolf Mobian instead of a Faunus. * Hyena: real name unknown is a hyena Faunus and the most bloodthirsty member of the Pack, laughing maniacally as her namesake does at her opponents before leaping headlong into battle leading with her razor sharp talons. Hyena was later was fitted with cybernetic enhancements by Xanatos to make herself strong enough to take down the Gargoyles. These included elongating razor fingers, extendable limbs and multi-directional joints, a cybernetic ear, multiple laser and cutting blade weaponry, the ability to fly, and various other mechanisms. * Jackal: real name unknown is the brother of Hyena and jackal Faunas because of his father who was also jackal Faunus while their mother was a hyena Faunus. Cold and calculating, he is always ready with a stylish, sadistic plan to carry out his needs even as he tosses out a taunt. To become strong enough to fight the Gargoyles Jackal was fitted with cybernetic enhancments. These included spike fingers that shot out like darts, extendable legs, re-attachable arms, a cybernetic eye and ear, laser and cutting blade weaponry, and various other mechanisms. * Dingo: real name unknown who is a dingo Faunus and refused to undergo physical enhancements, instead adopting a robotic battle suit. He grew increasingly disturbed by his teammate's transformation after their 'upgrade,' feeling that they had become monsters. He eventually left the team in disgust, returning to his native Australia and hoping to atone for his misdeeds by becoming a real hero. Quotes Background Information Trivia * All members of The Pack, except Fox in GrimmFall were originally Faunus. Category:Teams